


Hypocritical Pervert

by LovingGwendolaj



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Braime - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, gwendolaj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj
Summary: *** This work is RPFNikolaj calls Gwen to tell her about how he accidentally found a story about the two of them, so of course she makes him read her some of it.
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Hypocritical Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> Had a little idea today and it needed to come out. Hope you enjoy. I do miss my Gwendolaj babies 🥰🥰

“I clicked on something I shouldn’t have,” Nik hissed into the phone. 

Gwen rolled her eyes, wondering what her technologically challenged friend had got himself into now. “What did you click on?” She sighed. “Was it a virus? Gay porn? A bad review of Season 8?”

“I wish. Any of those would have been better than what I found,” he moaned dramatically. 

Now she was really curious. “Do tell.” 

“I saw a tweet with a link to a story some fan had written,” he whispered. 

“Aren’t you alone?” Gwen interrupted. “Why are you whispering?” 

“I - I - don’t know,” he stammered. “I just can’t say it out loud. I need to whisper it.” 

“Oh my god,” she groaned. “You are ridiculous. Okay, whatever, continue.” 

“Okay so I clicked on this tweet and it took me to a story about us.” He made it sound like he’d just uncovered the 8th wonder of the world. 

“It’s called fanfiction Nikolaj,” she drawled. “People write about our characters. Some of it is actually really good.” 

“No, not our characters - us,” he said, finally speaking louder. “It wasn’t about Jaime and Brienne, it was about you and me.” 

“Wait, what?” Now he had her full attention.

“Yes, you and me,” he hissed. “ And it was raunchy. Like x-rated from start to finish. All 12 chapters.” 

“12 chapters, hmm?” Gwen smirked. “You didn’t just read a couple of paragraphs and look away? You read 12 chapters?” 

“Uh, well - I had to find out how it ended,” he mumbled. “And now I know, and I can’t unsee it.” 

Gwen reached for a bag of crisps and opened them. This is getting interesting, she thought. “Well, how did it end?” 

“Mmm,” he groaned. It was a different kind of groan than the one earlier. It was one she knew well and had to squeeze her thighs together for a moment. “It ended well, very well, for both of us.” 

“Details. Give me details,” she encouraged him. 

“Wait, how come this doesn’t bother you?” He said, sounding a bit disgusted. “There are crazy fans out there writing explicit pornographic literature about us. That doesn’t creep you out at all?” 

“It’s just fiction,” she stated. “It’s not real, so what does it matter? It’s art. It’s creativity.”

“It’s intrusive and disrespectful,” he interrupted. “It was also erotic and it turned me on and I feel like a disgusting hypocritical pervert.” Gwen snorted. “Shut up.” She snorted again. “Fuck off.” 

“Wait, you didn’t -“ her voice trailed off. “Exactly much did it turn you on?” She could see his face in her mind, tinged pink with frustration. He didn’t embarrass easily, but every once in a while she got to him. “Did you jerk off to a naughty story about yourself? Is your ego really that big?” 

“You would have done it too,” he snapped, admitting his guilt. “We were pretty fucking epic,” he added. 

“Why aren’t you giving me details?” She asked, popping a crisp into her mouth. 

“Blow jobs, pussy licking, anal, BDSM, you name it, one of the 12 chapters had it,” Nik whispered. Oh great, we’re back to the whispering again, she thought. 

“We’ve done most of that,” Gwen replied casually. 

“Yeah but, god, not like this,” he groaned. “This thing had us fucking in cars, going down on each other in our trailers, you taking it up the ass in a bathroom at the Emmys.” 

“Fuck, sounds like we need to up our game,” She muttered, starting to feel aroused just hearing him talk about those sexual encounters. 

“They had you sitting on my face, whips, restraints, you licking jizz off my chest -“ he made a low, throaty moan. 

“Was there any plot?” She asked. 

“What?” 

“Plot, did the story have plot?” 

“I don’t know. No. Not really. It was just paragraph after paragraph of explicit sex,” he said. 

She scoffed. “Well it needs to have some plot.” 

“Are you serious right now? You’re going to offer up a review of a dirty story by a crazed fan?” It was actually quite amusing how worked up he was getting “You haven’t even read it.” 

“Maybe I should,” she teased. “Maybe I should read all 12 chapters like you and get myself off 3 or 4 times.”

“It was only once,” he grumbled. “And I feel disgusting now.” 

“Why? I’m sure the author would be thrilled to know how much their work turned you on,” she chuckled. “You and all kinds of other readers.”

“Nooooo why did you have to say that?” He wailed. “Now I can’t get that thought out of my head. How many people are getting off to Gwendolaj erotica?” 

“Gwendolaj? Oh you’re really jumping right into this aren’t you? Using our couple name terminology and all that.” Gwen was having a blast poking fun at him. This is the best night ever, she thought, holding back a squeal of delight. “Well, we’ve come this far. Why don’t you read me some and see if it gets me all hot and bothered?” 

“I can’t, I can’t read it again,” he protested. 

Gwen wished she was there with him so he could see how hard she was rolling her eyes. “Oh come on, it’s just me. We have phone sex all the time. This way you don’t even have to be creative, you just have to read what’s there.” She licked her lips. “Turn me on Nik.” 

“I don’t need to read you the story to do that,” he said, his voice suddenly sultry. 

“Just a few paragraphs. Read the anal at the Emmy’s part.” They had fucked after the Emmys pretty much every year, but never during. Goals, she thought. “Come on. Don’t be a big baby. I know you’re not a prude, not even close, so give it to me,” she demanded. “And do it in a sexy voice like you’re narrating something from a script, or doing voice over work.” 

“You’re such a pain in the ass sometimes,” he muttered. That was his way of telling her that he had given in and was going to do exactly what she wanted. “Give me a minute to find it.” She tossed the crisps aside and leaned back on her pillows, already feeling the first tingles of arousal, just with the anticipation. “Okay, you ready?”

“Yup,” she breathed. 

“Just so you know, this is fucking weird and you’re a freak,” he added.

“And that’s exactly why you and I are together Fuck Face. Now shut up with the prudish shit and give me the goods.” 

“Fine - “ Nik paused for a moment and then started to read. “ _ We shouldn’t do this, Gwen moaned. What if we get caught? _ ”

“Well, they got that wrong, I would not be the one worried about getting caught,” she interrupted. 

“Are you going to make comments after every sentence?” He grumbled. “Because I’m not reading this if you’re going to keep interrupting me.” 

“Okay, okay, whatever,” she japed. “Just keep reading.” 

“ _ Just bend over and pull up your dress, Nikolaj growled. I want to fuck you and I know you want it too. Gwen bent over the sink and hiked up her dress, then met his eye in the mirror. I’m going to scream when I cum and people are going to rush in here to save me, she said. _ ” 

Gwen felt her heart start to beat a little faster. It was so bizarre hearing him read a story about the two of them, but it was incredibly erotic and she understood what he meant about feeing like a pervert. She was seriously horny and he was just getting started. 

“ _ Go right ahead, he replied. Because I’m going to fuck you in the ass and give you the biggest orgasm you’ve ever had. She felt her pussy throb, even though his cock was heading elsewhere. The next thing she knew her panties were around her ankles and his pants hit the floor. Their eyes met in their reflections and the intensity of the lust in his gaze made her cunt ache and thick lubrication started to seep out of her. Gwen felt the tip of his cock rubbing her pussy, over and over, penetrating her just slightly to get enough lube on the head for when he moved to her anus.”  _

Gwen shuddered and bit her lip. The more Nik read, the more he got into it and by that point his voice was oozing with lust and the sound alone could have pushed her to the edge. 

“ _ She gripped the sides of the sink and braced herself, ready to take his thick shaft right up her ass, balls deep. You’re going to take it all, he growled as he penetrated her and pushed in so deep it lifted her up to her tiptoes. Fuck, he hissed, showing his first sign of weakness since their encounter began. The feeling of her body tightly squeezing his dick was making him lose that edge he’d maintained thus far.”  _

“I like this side of you,” Gwen commented. “Bossy, dominant Nikolaj is really sexy.” 

“You promised,” he warned. 

“Fine, fine, continue,” she sighed, as she slipped her hand into her panties. She needed some relief from the burning heat that was building down there. 

“ _ When he said he was going to fuck her, he wasn’t lying. He pummeled her, pounding in deep with each thrust, until the sink and vanity were shaking and banging. The feel of his cock, stretching her, the hard slamming of their bodies, and the look she could see on his face in the mirror were overwhelming. Her grip tightened on the sink until her knuckles turned white and she started to moan loudly with every thrust, no longer caring who the fuck heard them or if they got caught. Nothing mattered but the orgasm that was building inside her, like a raging storm ready to devastate everything in its path.”  _

Gwen let her fingers dip just inside her folds where she felt herself slick and wet, as expected. She closed her eyes and listened to him read the rest of the chapter. She listened to a detailed and graphic depiction of an anal orgasm, with herself as the character. She listened to him describe how it felt in sentences filled with adjectives that painted the picture in her mind. While all at the same time she played with herself, working her body to that same state of the character in the story. She moaned and gasped, and panted even, as he kept reading. Then, when she finally pushed herself over the edge she cried out loudly into the phone so Nik would know exactly what was happening on her end. 

“I think I’ve read enough,” he said softly, as her breathing started to return to normal. 

“Did you too?” She asked, biting her lip, wondering if he’d been enjoying it as much as her. 

“Oh fuck, I was done ages ago,” he said with a laugh, sounding much calmer about the whole thing than he had earlier. 

“Do you still feel like a creepy perv?” She asked.

He laughed again. She loved the easy, throaty chuckle. “Oh yeah, but I don’t care as much since we’re creepos together now.” 

“Are there more of these?” She asked, suddenly curious. 

“Probably, but we’re not going to read them, right?” He said in a warning tone. “Right Gwen?” 

“Hmm, yeah, no, of course not.” She wasn’t convincing either of them. They both knew this was the first Gwendolaj story they had read, but it wouldn’t be the last. 

  
  
  



End file.
